


Their journey

by xucarain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Gen, History, Other: See Story Notes, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xucarain/pseuds/xucarain
Summary: "Sook was born in Jeonju, Korea. She lived most of her young life as a crane, her grandmother taught her how to turn into a human. Sook had a twin brother that was born a little later than her and a younger sister and brother, so she was the oldest. She started going to school when she was 16 in her human ages and after graduating she went to Paris for a university at the age of 19 in her human ages. After university graduation, she starts travelling around the world, settling to live for a month or two in some places. When she heard about a bakery opening, she settled in Lyon.This is dedicated to her life before settling in Lyon, mostly in her life in Korea."A collection of short drabbles concerning my original character's lives.





	1. Drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of drabbles that happened throughout my character's lifes.

As a young crane, she still didn’t know how to turn into a human. She was still oblivious and pure towards the outside world. She lived deep in the forests of Jeonju along with her family, far away from the humans. She’d often play in the rain along with her siblings and mess around with them whenever she wasn’t busy with learning with her grandmother. Her grandmother taught her large varieties of things other than turning into a human, such as how to be kind, how to be patient, how to care along with other curious knowledge about the world. Despite that, she still had many things she didn’t know about the world. For example, why every so often there’d be black fumes coming from where the humans were and burning fire, she didn’t understand why there would be things like that. She asked her grandmother multiple times, and the older bird who took form as a human would only respond with a smile followed by the few words of “You’ll understand when you get longer”. 

Years had passed before she finally learnt the art of becoming into a human, she’d been the first out of her siblings to be able to do so. Her ever so strict parents even congratulated her though they claimed that they knew she was going to be the first one out of the siblings to turn into a human, along with the rest of the family. Sook adored her new human form and she’d often been seen in such form after she was able to stabilize the magical mana inside her to maintain for long periods of times. Whenever Sook was out playing in the puddles in rainy seasons with her siblings, she’d be in her human form. She wondered how humans were, as up to that point, she’d never had any contact with any human. She wondered what life was like across the peaceful forests she lived in, she wondered they socialized. 

She was still clueless about the origins of the black fumes and burning, she always wondered what were the causes of them and why her grandmother would never directly talk her about it. Unlike her, her twin brother, Eun-Jae knew the reasons, he was never as clueless as her and he’d discovered the reasons long ago before he even learnt how to turn into a human. He admired how pure his sister was, he admired her innocence, at some point, Eun-Jae was even jealous of how optimistic her mind was.


	2. Peony, the king of flowers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is naive, she gets betrayed.  
> She grows, she starts understanding.  
> She protects because she finally knows.

As a young child, she'd often pick fights. She would always do things before thinking, she'd act in an impulse. She had always been easy to anger, especially when her family was involved. She'd dress in her own way and would always do things for herself. 

That was until she met him when she was just around 18, she met him and fell in love. It was love at first sight. It was the first time she ever felt like that, she fell hard too. It was then that one would always see her around him. 

A year passed by, she changed. She changed herself for him, she dressed and acted as refine and elegant as she could though she did not find comfort in clothing such as that just because he once stated that he liked that types of girls better. It was stupid if her to do.

She kept the act up for another year or two. They promised each other that they would never do anything to harm each other, they'd never do anything that would result in any kind of harm towards each other.

It was then in a night when he asked her about immortality, she responded that she'd rather die someday than live forever. That it would stressful and tiring to live for so long, she wouldn't want to live forever. That night he responded with a nod and offered her a cup of tea, her favourite, Jasmine tea. It tasted bitter for some weird reason.

She never thought much about it and continued to live her life with him. Years had passed and she never noticed the lies that he started to tell her. It all started with his small white lies before they were no longer just white lies.

One day she finally realized something, and it had horrified her to no end. She realized she hadn't aged a single day ever since she took the tea he gave her. She was angered, sad, and felt betrayed.

So she went to confront him, she barged into his workroom and was left shocked and heartbroken. He was there, sharing kisses with the person she recognized as the best friend that she trusted. Then they had revealed the fact that they were actually first lovers but then got separated, and then he looked for a replacement and saw her as the one. They then met once again, and couldn't keep their hands off each other.

She was left broken, betrayed, and shocked. She stopped working for the god and cried to her parents, she swore she'd never change herself for anyone and closed herself in her room that was left a complete mess by her.

Years had passed and she spent more time with her family, she'd learned that the god had apparently committed some crime- and was exiled. She never saw him again.

Mudan cried as she witnessed her two most trusted ones' last moments. And spent the next hundred of years taking care of the teashop they left her, during those times- Mudan matured and learned not to trust easily. 

She pledged to herself to never betray anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is about the backstories of my original characters.


End file.
